Mama and Papa’s Playtime
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Roy and Riza's kids hear something that worries them coming from their parent's bedroom and go to their great grandfather for help. ROYAI


**Mama and Papa's Playtime **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own my OC's Maes and Maeve. I gain no profit from this fanfiction. **

**AN: Tried to write the first part from the point of view of a kid and had lots of fun writing it. Hope you enjoy this fic. Note that the misspellings and bad grammar in the kids' dialogue are purely intentional. They are to be spoken the way they are misspelled. ^_^ **

**Note: Sorry for formatting mistakes. As usually the text editor isn't being nice.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Mama and Papa's Playtime**

Maes Mustang wiped his eyes of the sleep that still lingered there as he made his way down the hall to the bathroom. During the day, the hallway looked happy and safe, full of light and lots of space. When the dark came, it was scary and dangerous, like a long scary cave with an orange colored light. The nightlight his mommy and daddy put in the hall for them made it worse by putting weird shadows on the wall and floor.

As he slowly moved toward the bathroom door, he kept repeating that he should be like his daddy and be a brave man. He shouldn't let a bunch of shadows scare him. His daddy wasn't afraid of shadows at all. Plus, if he screamed then his mommy and daddy would come save him because mommy's and daddy's did things like that, because they were very good. He came to their bedroom door, only two doors away from the bathroom, feeling safer now that he was closer to both his parents and the toilet.

He smiled but suddenly jumped and let out a small yelp when he heard a moan. He looked at the door, refusing to run away when he was so close to where he needed to go. Ghosts were dead and couldn't hurt him right? But it sounded like the ghost was in there with his mommy and daddy. But they were tough and could fight the ghost. They would probably tell him to hide if they saw he was there. When he heard the moan again, he rushed into the bathroom and shut the door, moving his back against it and breathing heavily. He locked the door and pulled the tiny string his daddy set up so that he and Maeve could turn on the light. He smiled and relaxed as the light filled the room, getting rid of all the shadows. He was sure that his mama and papa would scare away the ghost in their room and go back to sleep before he was done with the potty.

When he was finished and he washed his hands with the special soap his mommy bought for him that was green and normally made him giggle as it foamed, he opened the door and peeked out, his dark eyes taking in his surroundings. He made his way back to his parent's door to check if the ghost left. This time he heard a whimper then another moan. His eyes widened when he heard his mommy say Roy, which was his daddy's name, followed by another whimper. He heard a growl that sounded like his daddy when he was angry, then his mom whimper right after his dad made the noise.

He rushed to Maeve's room and opened the door. Running over to her bed, he grabbed her arm and shook her. "Maeve! Sis! Wake up!"

Maeve muttered and sat up, while wiping her eyes and yawning loudly. "What time is it?"

Maes frowned and looked at the clock, "It's one and three and two, but that don't matter! Daddy is hurting mommy!"

Her brown eyes widened. "Papa wouldn't do something like that!"

"I heard mommy moan first like she had a tummy ache but I thoughts it was a ghost. Then I went to go pee and came back to mommy and daddy's door and heard her moan and then whimper and say Roy which is daddy's name."

"She moaned and whimpered?" Maeve asked.

"That's what I just said."

"I've never heard that before."

"I heard daddy growl so he must be the one that was doing the hurting."

Maeve jumped down from her bed and ran out of her room, Maes quickly following. She stood in front of their door and put her ear to the white wood. "What's are you doing?"

"Shush, I'm listening!"

Maes copied the way his sister positioned her ear and waited.

"I don't hear nothing," Maes said.

Maeve pulled away from the door and folded her arms in front of her. "You were just dreaming!"

"Why would I dream about daddy hurting mommy?"

Maeve nearly leaped into the air when Riza whimpered Roy's name loudly before the moans and whimpers finally ceased. She gasped and looked at Maes in shock. "Did you hear that?"

"See! I told you I heard it! What's are we going to do?"

"Well, there's nothing we can do!" Maeve said.

"What do you mean? We have to protect Mama."

Maeve lifted a hand to her chin and thought for a moment. "I know!"

"What?"  
"Gramps Grumman lives in Central now! We can go ask him what to do! He'll want to protect mama because he loves mama. But I think that we are misunderestimatstanding the entire thing. I don't believe papa would hurt mama."

"But you heard!"

"I believe there is another explamation. We'll ask mama if we can go see Gramps tomorrow instead of going to daycare."

"Yeah!" Maes said. "Gramps told us he wanted us to come by and thought it was stupid we have to go to daycare during the summer when he was there. We have to be extra gooder for Gramps though since Gramps is old."

"Okay, until tomorrow let's go to bed and ask mama at breakfast time," Maeve said.

"But what if daddy hurts her later?"

"Papa isn't hurting her. There's another explamation for it!"

"If you say so," Maes said uneasily as they both made their way back to their beds.

--

Maes and Maeve walked down the hallway the next morning and stopped when they saw their dad coming out of the bedroom, dressed in his uniform pants and dress shirt but the jacket draped over his arm. He turned and smiled at them. "There's my kids," he said, "Good morning!"

Maeve perked up and ran toward him as he knelt down to hug her tightly. "Morning papa!" she said.

When she pulled away, Roy looked at Maes. "Aren't you going to say good morning little guy?" he asked.

Maes nodded and slowly walked over to hug his daddy. He didn't seem like a daddy that would hurt mommy. Maeve was right, there had to be some sort of exclaynation.

"Morning daddy," he said.

"Let's go downstairs. I'm going to fix breakfast this morning."

"Why isn't mommy doing it?" Maes asked.

"Because your mommy is very tired from work. She has today off and I want her to rest as much as possible."

The three walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Roy moved toward the fridge while Maes and Maeve made their way to the table.

"Are we still going to the daycare at headquarters today?" Maeve asked.

"Yes," he said.

"We want to go stay with Gramps Grumman today!" Maes said as he climbed up onto one of the chairs.

"Yeah! Can we?"

Roy sat the eggs and milk he got out of the fridge onto the counter. "I don't see why you can't but let me call him to make sure its okay first. I'll do that before I start breakfast."

"Kay!" Maes and Maeve said.

Roy walked out of the room.

"Do you think Gramps will say yes?" Maes asked.

"Yep!" Maeve said. "Gramps loves us!"

They heard their dad laugh loudly and a minute later, he entered the kitchen. "I should have known it would be okay with Grumman. You kids be good for him though. Okay?"

They both nodded.

---

Roy sat Maeve and Maes' breakfast down in front of them and then put some food on a tray. "Why are you using the sick tray?" Maes asked. "Is mommy sick?"

"This isn't just for when you are sick Maes. Mommy is tired so I thought she might like breakfast up in her room instead of coming down here."

"Ohhhh . . ." Maes said.

"You love mama very much don't you papa?" Maeve said.

"Yes, very much."

"And you wouldn't ever hurt mama, would you papa?" she said again.

"No, I would never hurt your mama," Roy said.

Maes started to open his mouth to speak but Maeve shoved her fork with pancake on it in his mouth. He wrinkled his face but took the large helping of pancake and chewed as she pulled the fork out.

Roy raised his right eyebrow at her gesture as she offered him a small smile. "Tell mommy good morning and to take a long nap time."

"I will. I'll be right back."

"Okay papa," she said.

Maes grabbed the milk off the table and took a big drink before glaring at Maeve. "I almost choked!"

"Nah, I wouldn't let you do that. I'd give you the hemluck."

Maes huffed. "Why'd you do that anyway?"

"Because I knew you were going to say something."

"What's wrong with that?"

"When you say something it usually messes stuff up."

"Meanie," Maes muttered.

--

Roy turned the knob to the bedroom with one hand while balancing the breakfast tray precariously with the other. When he got inside the room, he quietly shut the door back with the bottom of his foot. He grinned as he saw Riza cuddled up on his side of the bed and snuggled into his pillow. The sheets were wrapped around her bare form and her mouth was open in a small O, her breath blowing the crinkled fabric of the pillowcase ever so slightly with each exhale.

He sat the tray on the bedside table and then sat down next to her on the bed. Taking two fingers, he moved a few strands of hair away from her face and leaned down to kiss her cheek, causing her to stir. Her eyes opened and she instantly graced him with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning. I brought you breakfast."

She sat up, the sheets barely hanging atop her breasts and covering her. "Hand me my robe will you?" she asked, motioning toward a thin silk robe atop a chair. He stood and retrieved it for her as she stood from the bed.

He turned around and grinned wider, "A sight like this entices me to stay home."

"You are always tempted to stay home," she said as she grabbed the robe from him and slipped it over her body, tying it in a loose bow at the front. She glanced at the tray. "Why'd you make me breakfast?"

"Don't you remember what I said last night?" He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you honestly think I would remember any words after last night," she asked. She pulled away from him and sat back down on the bed. She picked up the coffee mug on the tray and took a large sip of the bitter brew.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," she acknowledged.

"I said I would make you breakfast so you could stay in bed late and get some rest."

"I have to get the kids breakfast and then trying to sleep late with them around is impossible. You know how much mischief those two can get into."

"And you said that last night and I said I would take them to daycare at HQ. Actually, that reminds me. They suddenly asked if they could go to Grumman's today."

Riza paused, her fork halfway up to her mouth. "What? Really?"

"Yeah," Roy said.

"Well they do love him and from what I've seen they behave."

"Not to mention he once said if we didn't bring them over more he'd kidnap them for a month."

"Grandfather is better than any daycare. My issue is that they asked so suddenly."

"And they are acting weird."

"Weird for being our children or weird in the general realm of children, which need I remind you, is normal for our kids."

"Weird for being ours," Roy said.

"I have a feeling that things are going to get weird again."

"So, normal day like always."

"Yeah, pretty much."

--

As soon as Roy opened the door and unbuckled Maes and Maeve from their car seats, they rushed toward the door where Grumman was waiting with a huge smile on his face.

"Gramps!" they both yelled and, when arriving, hugging the man tightly as he bent down. He straightened as Roy approached.

Grumman looked down at Maes and Maeve. "Patricia has a surprise for you two in the kitchen."

"Really!" they both said, huge smile lighting their faces.

"Yes," he said.

They hugged and kissed Roy goodbye before rushing into the house and toward the large kitchen where their grandfather's maid/cook usually was.

"Are you sure about watching them? They can be a handful."

"Of course I'm sure. They are always well behaved when they are here."

Roy nodded. "Okay. If they misbehave, Riza said to call her."

"Fine fine," he said.

Roy started to turn and go back to his car but paused. He turned back around to face the old General. "They've been acting a bit weird this morning. Think you can find out why?"

"Weird for normal children or weird for being Riza and your kids?"

"For being our kids."

"That's really something. I'll find out what's wrong," Grumman said.

--

Grumman was reading his paper when Maes and Maeve came bouncing into the room, each with a large chocolate chip cookie in their small hands. Patricia came into the room carrying a large tray complete with a pot of tea and a plate of cookies. Grumman sat down the paper as Maes and Maeve crawled on his lap. She sat the tray down on the table beside him and started to leave the room.

"Can't Patricia stay for a while Gramps?" Maes asked.

"Yeah, we have something important to ask and a girl like mommy here would be very good!" Maeve said.

"Pat, why don't you take a break and have some tea?"

"Alright. Let me go get another cup and get these two some milk," she said.

When Patricia had the tea poured and Maes and Maeve were holding their glasses of milk, she sat down across from Grumman.

"Now, what's this important thing you want to ask?" Grumman asked.

"Do you think daddy would hurt mommy?" Maes asked him.

"Maes! Papa isn't hurting mama! That's not what we should ask!"

"Hold up a moment," Patricia said. "What makes you think that your dad is hurting your mom?"

"I don't but Maes here does. He's stupid because papa would never hurt mama."

"But you heard!" Maes protested.

"Hold up you two," Grumman said. The two kids silenced instantly. "Now," he said, took a sip of his tea, then continued, "how did you come to suspect that your dad was hurting her?"

"Huh?" they both said.

"What's suspect?" Maes asked.

"Why do you think that," Patricia said.

"Oh," they both said.

"Well I was on my way to the potty down the scary orange hallway of scary and I stopped at mommy and daddy's door. I thought I heard a ghost but it turned out it was mommy whimpering. I thought a ghost got mommy but daddy was in there too and he was growling and groaning like one of those green monsters that eat brains in the movies. Except he wasn't eating brains I don't think."

"Well he ran and got me and at first I thought Maes was dreaming but then I heard mommy whimper and then heard daddy too! He sounded mean but I know there's got to be another explamation for it!"

"Mommy was calling daddy's name, which is Roy!" Maes added.

Patricia and Grumman both turned bright red when they realized what Roy and Riza were doing and what the twins had overheard.

"Okay, first of all. You should never ever ever tell anyone about what you heard. Not even your mommy and daddy," Grumman said. "Unless you see your daddy hit your mommy and make her cry—"

"Or your mommy hit your dad and make him cry," Patricia added.

Grumman hid his chuckle. "Yes, or that."

"Okay but was daddy hurting mommy?" Maes asked.

"No no, your daddy wasn't hurting your mommy at all," Patricia said. "In fact, your mommy was probably enjoying herself very much. So was your daddy."

"See told you!" Maeve said. "Papa would hurt mommy!"

"Fun? But she was whimpering and daddy was growling," Maes said.

"Yes but with the . . . game . . . they were playing its okay to do that. Adults need their playtime," Patricia said.

"Oh," Maes said.

"It's a very very grownup game that you shouldn't play or talk about until you are much much older. Do you understand?" Grumman asked.

"Yes Gramps," the twins said.

"Okay then. Was that all you were worried about?" he asked.

"Yep!"

"Then what do you say after we have our milk, tea, and cookies, we go for a walk."

"Can we go to the range too?" Maes asked, causing Maeve to frown.

"Yes, then we'll go down and watch the alchemists practice," he said, glancing at his granddaughter who instantly perked up.

"Yay!"

--

"Maes, Maeve, your dad and mom are here!" Patricia yelled as she saw Roy and Riza get out of the car that pulled into the driveway.

"Mommy and daddy?" Maes asked when they arrived at the door with their gramps.

"Yes," she said and opened the door as soon as Roy and Riza got to it. Maes and Maeve instantly hugged their parents.

"What's mommy doing here?" Maes asked, "she's posed to be at home napping cause she's tired."

"We are all going to go out for dinner," Roy said, "I went and got her before coming here."

"Oh! " Maes said.

Grumman laughed.

"Would you and Patricia like to come along?" Riza asked.

"Oh, no no, Patricia has a nice dinner cooking."

"Why don't you stay here for dinner? There's plenty," Patricia said.

"We already have reservations at the restaurant," Roy said. "I've tried to get them for quite a while."

"Then we can stay with Gramps and have dinner and sleep over here while you and mommy go to dinner then go home and have adult playtime all over the house!" Maes said.

"Adult playtime?" Riza asked.

"I think that's a good idea," Maeve said. "If it's okay with Gramps!"

"It's alright with me of course," Grumman said.

"Then let's go and help Patricia!" Maeve said taking the older woman's right hand while Maes took her left. They pulled her toward the kitchen, Patricia laughing affectionately as they did so.

"Um. . . guess that's settled," Roy said.

"Adult playtime?" Riza asked again.

Grumman laughed and folded his arms. "Maes was on his way to the bathroom last night and stopped at your door." Riza and Roy looked at him blankly. "He heard you two having some fun, went and got Maeve, and she heard too," Grumman said.

Roy and Riza's eyes widened in perfect unison, making Grumman laugh boisterously.

"But why would they tell you that?"

"They thought Roy was hurting you," he said through his laughter. It was unusual to see his grandson in law and granddaughter so flustered.

Riza coughed and looked away from her grandfather while Roy ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Um. . . are you sure it's okay if they stay overnight?"

"Of course! They have clothing here and toys. Why not? You two go have some adult playtime," Grumman said as he laughed loudly again and shut the door.

Roy grabbed Riza's hand and they walked over to the car. "Will you play with me?" Roy asked, in a childish voice, a laugh clearly threatening to burst forth.

"Shut up and get in the car," she said, flushing an even deeper red as she opened the door and got into the automobile.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and please review if you have the time. ^_^ **


End file.
